Aera Earth-Turner
Aera Earth-Turner is a Nord brewer who initially resides in Bleakrock Village, and is mother to Trynhild Earth-Turner. She is forced to flee with the other inhabitants to Morrowind after the village was attacked by the Daggerfall Covenant. She later joins the Ebonheart Pact and is encountered a few times aftrewards at various places across Morrowind and Skyrim, such as Ebonheart, where she is inconsolable. Note that she can be found regardless of choice during Crossroads, as she was not an active participant in either quest. Interactions Concealed Weapons Crossroads Escape from Bleakrock The Daggerfall Covenant has assaulted Bleakrock Village, and Captain Rana has sent the surviving refugees to Last Rest, a tomb near the town. Rana and the Vestige must clear the tomb of Draugr so that it can safely house the refugees. Later on, Aera can be found in Bal Foyen. If By Sea Sparking the Flame The Troubleshooter Zeren in Peril Dialogue ;Sparking the Flame "The soldiers are everywhere! Where's Tillrani? I thought I'd be safe with her!" :Tillrani's not here. Hurry! Run to the tomb. "I'll bet she's there now. I'll see her there. Thank you!" ;If By Sea "Hurry, friend. Bal Foyen is under attack!" "Thank Kyne you've returned. Everyone. They're all gone. My family is gone." :Where have they gone, Aera? "They've gone to war. And they're outnumbered. I fear everyone we know will be dead before the day is out." ;Crossroads "Damn the Covenant. My family was happy. Well, maybe not happy, but they were content." :Aera, tell me what happened. "The Covenant attacked in force when they saw the signal fires. Even now, they're marching on Fort Zeren. Darj took some of the villagers there, including my men." ::Should I go to the fort? "Hold up. Captain Rana learned of a second force headed to the Bal Foyen docks. She's leading a group of warriors to repel that attack, but without aid... I'm afraid you must choose." :::I understand. I have to choose between the docks and the fort. "I know it's a hard choice, but you must go to the fort or the docks. Lend your strength where you think it's needed most." ::::Aera, can you help me decide? "I don't know, maybe I can help you talk it out. What do you want to know?" :::::Won't the fort walls protect the refugees? "I want to think so. I really do. But the Bretons are known for their magic. If they could find a way through or around the walls..." ::::::What about your family? "I trust you. You've already saved us once. If you decide to go to Rana's aid, I know it will be the right call. I know Darj will win the day." :::::Can't Rana defend the docks without me? "Captain Rana knows her business. And she has capable people with her, including my daughter. But the docks have no walls, no defensive positions." ::::::You let your daughter go with Rana? "I did. Trynhild is proud and stubborn, like her mother used to be." ::::Why hasn't the Covenant attacked Dhalmora? "No idea. Perhaps their generals don't see a mud-brick village as a threat. I wish they'd felt the same way about Bleakrock." ;Zeren in Peril Before the battle: "I don't know what I'm going to do. Trynhild wants to run off and join the war. Littrek already has a sword. My home, my family... what else can they take from me?" During the battle: "Glad to see you. I came to be with my men. The Daggers almost had us. Go. Darj has need of you." :Where did he go? "He went to the keep. Said something about a 'master portal' opening at its heart. A Covenant general is coming through." "Please. Don't let Darj down, not after all he's done for us." After the battle: "We... we won! We're still alive! I can't wait to see Trynhild again. I have so much to tell her." Appearances * be:Аэра Землякоп de:Aera Erdwender fr:Aéra Tourne-terre pl:Aera Earth-Turner ru:Аэра Землекоп Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Brewers Category:Online: Bleakrock Village Characters Category:Online: Dhalmora Characters Category:Online: Fort Zeren Characters Category:Online: Shor's Stone Characters Category:Online: Nimalten Characters Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members